poker face
by otomemichieve-sama
Summary: reina is normal but not normal at the same time keeping a poker face is hard moving schools hard too but crashing into handsome men is not hard at all...oc and original characters having some fun and randomness don't like then don't review rated t for reina's swearing and cursing


**okay this is not a mary sue fanfic this is just plain random humour i wrote this for fun and if you dont like it then don't review it please**

**Note : _when writing is like this it means it's in English or another language _**

* * *

It was a sunny and peaceful day at Teiko middle school, as always the students where slowly proceeding to the gates of the school. Everything was normal but today was not a normal day for Reina. Today was the big day for Reina her first day at a new school and also a new country. You see Reina was not from Japan nor was she Japanese her real name is Jennie but she likes to be called Reina. Ever since when she found out that her parents are moving to Japan because of work she was thrilled, you see Reina was really interested in Japan its culture and especially anime.

In her mind anime means her very life … she can't live without of anime. She loves it so much but still her first day of school in Japan is making her wanting to pee her pants. Reina was not normally shy but getting use to a new environment is hard, while Reina was thinking about not peeing her pants or in this case a skirt the bell rung. That is when fate royally fucked her life it's her first day and she was late life couldn't suck more. Reina began to run full speed to her class but then it hit her she was lost…..IN A FUCKEN HUGE ASS AS CRAP JAPANESE SCHOOL! Reina was panicking and chanting how shit her life was that is when she ran right into a soft wall, or shall we call it a sex god's chest. Reina knew her life was over when she looked up there stood a smiling blonde boy, she swear she was going to say "hey angel you da sexy" out loud.

Before she could say that Reina then realise she was still hugging him and she could clearly hear tons of whines. She then took a huge step back away from the strange blonde boy, she then began to observe him a handsome face, flirty smile, tall, unbuttoned school uniform and a group of fan girls. All of this spelled trouble Reina snapped out of it and began to apologies.

"_Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I swear I did not mean to crash into you_" Reina began to apologizing in English out of habit. She then ended up doing a 90 degrees bow, now she finally understood what her friend meant that you back is going to hurt a lot so be careful. Her thoughts then snapped back and was welcomed with a flirty yet beautiful laugh.

"Ahahaha gomen su I really can't understand what you just said, wait you must be foreign then" the blonde boy smiled at Reina while he spoke in Japanese, Reina could feel every cell in her body screaming to rape him. Now Reina was not a pervert but she couldn't help it but drool over a handsome stranger. That is when she heard someone say her name out loud in English.

"_Miss Jennie_!" Reina turned around sharper only to be greeted by a pissed of face of her teacher, the teacher then proceed to lecture the blonde boy in front of her telling him to get his beautiful ass to class. Reina then found out that the sex god's name is Kise Ryouta, Kise winked at Reina as he walked towards his class. The teacher who was long forgotten by Reina pinched the bridge of his nose mumbling about something like young people these days with no respect. All Reina could do was stare at Kise's sexy back as he slowly walked away before her eyes could rape him more the teacher told Reina to follow him.

Reina followed the teacher mindlessly her mind is till glued on Kise she doesn't like him she just like his body. That sexy ripped body perfect for sports, you see Reina was very good at training people. She worked in a Jim for part time back at home well it was more like her uncle's business she just liked to tag along. She could tell that Kise had a really good body a fair height and it was perfect for basketball or soccer. Moments later Reina arrived outside the classroom the teacher which she nickname grumpy told her to stand outside and wait. Reina was taking big gulps or air hoping to calm her heart that was beating like crazy, as she deemed herself that she was ready Reina opened the green sliding doors.

Reina walked into the dead silent classroom everyone's eyes were glued on her. You can tell that Reina was on the edge of peeing her pants because she was so nervous. When she stopped and stood to face the audience or her classmates, she could hear a few whispers like "hey this chick is hot" or "she is so hot and she is tall". Reina stood there stoned because she could clearly see guys drooling over her and girls getting jelly over her. Well it's not fault she didn't want to be the attention whore but what could she do. Mr grumpy cleared his throat and introduced her in Japanese.

"Minna san this is Jennie san who transferred from Australia due to her parents work please give her a warm welcoming". At the spot there Reina wanted to correct grumpy to call her Reina, it's not that she hates the name jennie. It is just that Reina got teased a lot because of her name jennie, back in elementary school kid's use to always use the same old lame fucked up joke to bully her. That was until she snapped and told them to physically "fuck off" that is when all of the teasing finally stopped. Reina first bowed and then smiled as politely as possible she did not know how many nose bleeds did she just caused she then and began her self-introduction.

"Hajimeashite my name is Jennie but I preferred to be call Reina, I moved to Japan due to my parents work. I have a lot of hobbies such as reading listening to music and playing basketball, from now on please take care of me". Reina finished her self-introduction good thing she read a lot of manga's like how the transfer student will introduce themselves, people in her class then began to ask her questions like " go out with me" "how old are you" "can you join my club". Reina just answered politely to all of the questions her class found it surprising that Reina is one year younger than them, that is mainly because in japan you normally start school at the age of 6 to 7 but in Australia you start school at 5.

After the nerve racking introduction and hooray Reina though to herself she didn't pee her pants. The time just seems to fly by it was already lunch Reina was so not prepared for this. She was just sitting there daydreaming that is until she saw pink hair and a huge ass chest in front of her. Man Reina was so jealous she was not flat but still that chest was huge, Reina lifted her head and saw a girl with long pink hair, pink eyes and a smile on her face. The "big chested" girl her name was Momoi Satsuki, she said she wanted to be friends with Reina. Reina herself was pretty shocked to find her to be the manager of the basketball club, then the conversation just went down track. Momoi just went on talking about this Tetsu-kun guy none stop Reina was just like seriously you I give a fuck it is pretty clear this was a one sided love.

Part from Momoi going gaga on this Tetsu-kun she was pretty cool Reina laughed sometimes when she said that Dai-chan only cares about boobs and his porn. She even found it hard to believe that this Dai-chan guy was not interested in Momoi's boobs, she thought to herself that this guy must be retarded to not date this princess. Yes Reina nick named her princess because she found her to be kind and too naïve for a 15 year old. Then lunch was over Reina realized she had English last period and she had to move her ass to the other room, she hated it so much back in Australia they had to change classrooms every period. Reina mentally grunted and dragged her lazy ass to the class, while she was walking she crashed into another guy' chest.

Like seriously what the fuck is wrong with today and chests Reina mentally screamed. She looked up at the person lazily her black eyes were met with red eyes and red hair, Reina couldn't really give a crap she just apologized to the red head which she nick name strawberry. She then began to walk away slowly that is until a cold yet large hand grabbed her head. Reina being the cocky poker face dipshit turned back and glared at strawberry and asked in her poker face voice.

"Is there a problem how can I help you?" Reina spoke in a very sarcastic yet pissed off voice, the person in front of her simply smiled well more like cockily smirk at her.

"Jennie san you're walking the wrong way your English class is this way" the strawberry headed boy told Reina in a very polite yet creepy way. Well let's just day Reina's body was screaming danger and telling her to get the fuck out of there or else she might get raped, or suffer even worse consequences. In her most calm and kind/cheerful voice she replied to the strawberry head boy.

"Oh my thanks a lot". Reina spoke these words with her perfect poker face voice while smiling, she felt a light tug on her hand this sexy creepy strawberry was dragging her to another classroom which was identical like the other classrooms. She then took a seat in the classroom Reina heard muttering in the room they obviously think that she is deaf, they were talking about the boy before and her. She heard loud and clear the name Akashi Seijūrō so the boy before his name was Akashi.

Yep time flies like shit the lectures where pretty boring for Reina, like hello she comes from English background she doesn't need to give a crap about English. Classes then ended Reina was packing her stuff that is until Momoi came running in the class room. She ended up being dragged along by Momoi which she now calls Satsuki since Momoi said they are now friends no need to be formal, but in return she gets to call her Rei-chan. Reina did not like being dragged at all by people, before she could protest at all Satsuki already dragged her into the first string's hall and began to introduce her.

"MINNA! This is my new friend Reina she doesn't have much friends so be nice to her kay". Satsuki said in her usual hyper and kind friendly voice, but she was then interrupted by a deep voice.

"Hey there sexy why don't you ditch practice with me and go to a fun place" the owner of the voice placed his arm around Reina's waist. Reina flinched at the sudden contact and turned her head around, she was met with a flirty cocky sliver headed boy. Reina held her poker face but she was already feeling the urge to beat the living fuck out of the guy, but she had to keep calm she wouldn't want to get expelled like last time.

"Can you please let go of my waist" Reina smiled at the sliver headed boy and said polity to him, but her inner self was ragging and telling her to kick him in his family jewels. Her politeness only caused more problem she felt the hand around her waist gripping her harder, the other hand slowly made its way to Reina's ass but then Reina snapped and grabbed the attackers. Her voice the roar though the hall loud and clear.

"_OI YOU FUCKER WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YA DOING. YOU MOTHER FUCKER COCK SUCKING SON OF A BITCH, KNOW YOU FUCKING PLACE WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR FUCKING DIRTY SHITTY HAND IS GOING. LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKER IF YOU DON'T I SWEAR I'LL CHOP YOUR DICK OFF GOT IT, YOU GOT BALLS TO TOUCH ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT! _

For one thing no one could understand what Reina was saying part from Akashi well duh I mean he is like a genius in everything right. That is when Reina spoke again this time it was in Japanese.

"IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS THEN I'LL TRANSLATE IN JAPANESE FOR YOU" Reina proudly flipped him the bird yes when I mean flipped the bird I mean the middle finger at him.

This action earned a few gasps from the crowd especially Kise, his eyes where wide like golf balls and his mouth hung wide open. This angel like pretty girl that he met this morning is acting like a delinquent. Akashi smirked at what the girl said he found her very interesting but still swearing in public is not good in his books, Akashi decided to punish her fully later on. Well talking about shock the most shock person was Satsuki, her beautiful pink eyes where so wide it look it could fall out any minuet. Her normally pink peached lips where wide open and she was just staring at Reina as if she just saw slender man.

Reina herself was shock "oh crap" she thought to herself she just had to fucken blow that cover just great, this time fate royally fucked Reina but with a metal pole up her ass. Well the attacker was shocked himself, he grunted and called Reina a bitch that is when he did it that one last string just snapped.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT?" This time Reina walked over to her attacker with an extremely creepy smirk much like jokers smirk but ten times worse. Reina tilted her head to the side while smirking, even her attacker was trembling with fear. She didn't even give the poor attacker time and Reina kicked him hard yes very hard in his coconuts. Well kicking him the coconuts was not enough she then proceed to kick him in the gut, head, arms and face.

Reina was finally satisfied as her suppose attacker which now is her prey was lying on the floor lifeless. Yes this bitch just had to do it because it's in her nature she was a smart, good looking delinquent. Satsuki was the first one to talk after what Reina did.

"OH MY GOSH REI-CHAN! Haizaki kun wait Rei chan are you alright you should stop if you continue Haizaki Kun might die" Satsuki was worried sick Reina could get expelled for this act she just pulled, but then she saw it Reina bending down while smirking.

"Oh so your name was Haizaki Kun well gomen nee" Reina said in a sickening sweet voice she then continued to whisper in Haizaki's ears. "Next time…you piss me off I'll kill you okay Ha-i-za-ki Kun". Never in his life was Haizaki that scared he got up and ran out of the hall screaming monster out loud. On the other hand with everyone recovering from there shock you could hear Aoimine Daiki whistle out loud, Reina then snapped her head to Aoimine who was smirking at her. Her gaze then slowly slipped to a shocked Kise followed by an evil smirking Akashi that is when Reina said this out loud.

"Oh crap I just snapped again ….AND THIS TIME IN PUBLIC I CAN LIVE ANY MORE IT'S TOO EMBRASSING. Then a loud and clear giggle was hear she turned around and everyone in the first string was laughing at her. Kise was giggling no stop Aoimine was laughing his ass off Midorima was giggling but he was trying to hold it in, Murasakibara was giggling like a child and even the famous Akashi was smiling. Reina could feel the heat slowly reaching her cheeks she was a blushing mess. Satsuki on the hand commented how cute she looked when she blushed, Kise just went up to Reina and rested his arm on her shoulder.

"Reinachii that was some show you pulled"

"I will have to agree …. What a reckless girl she has the personality of a Capricorn"

"Why not I mean Haizaki was being a dick for a while now he needed that lesson"

"Reinachin is pretty but she is scary when she is angry right Akachin?"

"I will have to agree with Shintaro that was reckless of you Jennie also you disturbed everyone who was practicing, I assume you know what it means to disturb the basketball team practice"

Reina just simply gulp hard at what Akashi said, his eyes they were sparkling and his glare was like the demon itself, she just freak out at what the green haired boy said it is like he is some kind of horoscope obsessed freak. Reina just blushed at what the purple hair giant and Kise said and she was thinking what's with them adding chii and chin to her name. What really got on her nerve is what Akashi said next.

"Jennie you are to join the basketball team is that clear"

Yep she is forced to join the basketball team why because Akashi said so.

* * *

**Michi: so how was this **

**reina: wtf michi i sound like a total badass**

**Rei: you are honey **

**Akashi: rei get me a cup of coffee **

**Rei: no **

**Akashi: my orders are absolute * takes out scissors * **

**Rei: okay okay ryo chan do the disclaimer **

**kise : otomemichieve sama does not own kuroko no basket **

**Michi: read and review please **


End file.
